The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to mobile computing devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to sharing storage space among mobile devices.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc. often have limited storage capacity in their memory (e.g., random access memory—RAM) and storage devices (e.g., hard drive, flash drive, etc.). Thus, a mobile device may be unable to fully utilize its capabilities, due to this lack of storage capacity.